Emptiness
by LaClem
Summary: Will someone be able to save her from betraying the village, from throwing everything away? KibaxHina, rated for language, possible future lemons. *dark at first, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own.

CHAPTER 1

_Should I just give up?_

It can't be that fucking simple, but all the same. The boy I love doesn't even notice me. Hell, does anyone even see me? I am just some weak girl, me, the pathetic heir to the fated Hyuuga clan.

"Not even that anymore." she whispered, her shoulders sinking even lower.

"Why?" she asked quietly, "Why do I have to be so…useless?" Her fist clenched.

It didn't matter how hard she trained, how focused and determined her mind was to get stronger. Her failure was proved time and time again. She felt like screaming, but who would care to even see if she was alright? Neji? Please, she saw the smirk on his face today. Now that she wasn't the heir, he is to protect over her baby sister.

Hanabi. The strong one. Hinata felt sick to her stomache. This pain, raw and tortured, yet familiar all the same.

_Can I really just give up like this?_

She was being foolish, childish even. But it worked for the Uchiha boy. Sasuke left the village and he is now extremely powerful. But she realized, he was strong to begin with. Never was the Uchiha weak like she.

_Can I do it? Can I really just leave it all behind?_

She simply stood there, at the gates in front of her. The gates that would open and let her leave this place forever. She choked back any tears that threatened to fall from empty eyes. She would cry no longer, she was not worth tears, not even her own.

It was a blow to her heart. Right after being told she was too pathetic and weak to truly be the heir. And now this. This…it didn't seem nearly as bad as her father planning to soon place the curse seal on her forehead. No, that only broke her spirit, but this…this nagging, stabbing pain shattered everything that was left.

For so long, "Naruto…" again she whispered. For so long she admired him, had come to adore and even love him. He was what she wanted to be, strong and full of courage. Before this, he even went so far to ask her out a few times. But now, he…he…has her. Not that he could blame him really. Sakura was every male member's dream kunoichi. Beautiful. Strong. Independent. Everything she wasn't, just like Naruto.

She strongly shook her head in defeat, she could never go back now. And she knew, that if she left now, she would more than likely be going to her death. Whether the Akatsuki find and kill her, or even Orochimaru's party. Or just random ninja. Hell, she would consider taking her own life if the ANBU black ops came after her.

With a nod the gates opened.

_This is it. I'm giving up. It's the only way._

She retreated deep within her mind, locking herself in a dark corner to sort through her fractured thoughts. This was basically suicide. After all, she had no where to run to, no 'one' to go to. Completely, utterly alone.

_Something she had grown to be used to._

Shame crept through her already shattered being, knowing that she was taking the easy way out. Followed immediately by the numbing sensation of knowing that it was truly her only choice.

She slowly took small steps towards the gates. Looking straight forward.

She paused just outside of the leaf village, the gates just ten feet behind her, "Your have shitty timing."

"…Actually, I think my timing is pretty damn good considering."

She kept her back to him, refusing to meet his gaze. He could stop her now, she knew that.

"You have to let me go." it came out as a whisper, almost a begging for release of this hell of a life.

"Where will you go Hinata?" came his deep voice.

Hell, she had no clue. Her fists tightened at her sides. She would fight this man if she had to.

"Hinata, I asked you a question."

"I don't see how it is even any of your business." she said softly.

By all rights she should be angry with his interference. She heard him take steps to reach her. Then the large that softly landed on her left shoulder. She looked away to the other side, refusing to meet his gaze. She barely knew this man.

"Once these gates close there is no turning back."

"You think I don't know this?" she asked, her voice all too calm.

He could see her resolve plainly in her words, "So then, you are running away to die?"

She took a step forward, but the hand on her shoulder kept her from doing so. Shoulders relaxing under the pressure and giving up…again. There was no way she could fight him off. She would not be leaving after all.

"Damn you Kiba."

"I never knew you for such language."

"You knew me?" she asked bitterly.

She told her mind to calm down, to not let any feelings show. Keep the anger, the hurt, and the betrayal inside. Always inside, never show anything.

"Damn right I know you. Better than most, how else would I know you'd be here?"

"That proves nothing Kiba, now leave me alone." she again tried walking away. But his hand stopped her.

Dammit! She wanted to scream it! Why was he doing this!

"Let me go."

"Will you force me to go with you then? Because there is no way in hell I'm letting you leave behind."

"Kiba…" she breathed.

"You can't just turn your back on everything Hinata. Who cares if you're not the heir now? Now you can be free. And Naruto is a dumb ass anyway. He could never make you happy…" he whispered at the end.

"My father will place the curse mark on me tomorrow."

"Look at Neji, he is strong. He has the curse mark. Don't see him giving up, do you?"

"I will never be half of what Neji is. Or Hanabi." she admitted.

"Good. Then you wouldn't you."

"I'm leaving Kiba, alone."

"No."

She let out a small sigh, then turned and back in the gates of Konoha, walking fast. Only he easily caught up to her. He remained silent, happy that she just changed her mind. But he knew it wasn't that simple. He knew that she just buying time to try it again.

He grabbed her hand, and she paused in her step. He walked up next to her.

"Hinata, please…" he groaned out her name, "please don't go."

She looked up at him, surprised to find actual tears wanting to fall from his gaze. "Kiba…" she whispered.

"I know I was lucky this time. But you have to try! Fuck Hinata, what will I do if you leave?"

"Be better off." she said with real sadness, believe her own every word.

"We are a team. And you're my…my…weakness."

She looked at him with an odd expression, "I know that I'm weak Kiba." she said softly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that Hinata!" too late, he could see her withdrawing even further within herself.

"It's okay Kiba-kun. You didn't hurt my feelings."

"Yes I did, now I'm no better than that ramen loving jackass. Look Hinata, I only meant that without you, I'm weak."

"That doesn't make sense though." she said, voice all too calm.

"How can you not see?"

She shook her head at him, he was confusing her already broken mind. Honestly she had forgotten about him, Akamaru, and Shino. She wasn't sure if she was willing to just leave them like that. True, they could do without her. But they were the only ones to ever show any hint of acceptance. Especially Kiba.

"If you go, I'm coming after you.""You can't do that Kiba, what about your family?"

He snorted, "I won't abandon you…ever."

"Oh, Kiba." she allowed one tear to fall.

He moved her head to rest on her shoulder, and placed his arms around her. He knew his dog was in the trees, staying back, to give them privacy. But still watching out for them. Akamaru was the reason he even knew of Hinata's intentions. He woke his master from sleep.

She finally let her unshed tears fall, soaking the shirt of her team mate. She sobbed quietly into him, letting out all her frustrations. All the pain, and let him tell her it was all okay. She wanted to believe him, she needed to.

"I don't…don't want to be weak anymore!" she cried out.

"Hinata…"

A/N: So that's it. Not sure if I'm going to continue or not. It was meant to just be a one-shot, but now I don't know. If similar to some other story, here's my apology now. Just let me know...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

CHAPTER 2

Last Time:

_She finally let her unshed tears fall, soaking the shirt of her team mate. She sobbed quietly into him, letting out all her frustrations. All the pain, and let him tell her is was all okay. She wanted to believe him, she needed to. _

"_I don't…don't want to be weak anymore!" she cried out. _

"_Hinata…"_

(((00)))

Hinata kneeled in silence before her father and little sister. Neji just behind Hanabi, a smirk playing at his lips. The look of victory planted in her sister's gaze, while her father peered at her with pure disgust. The elders of the clan in the background all with plain faces. Though most were angered by this action from their leader Hiashi, her father. Not because they liked Hinata, only that is was unheard of and disgraceful to make the younger sibling the heir. By all rights Hanabi should have had the cursed seal placed on her forehead long ago, but Hiashi always postponed it.

Now, it was his eldest daughter, Hinata, being cursed, cast away like the weak trash she was. Or so she felt. She…was not worthy of her father's approval. No matter how hard she worked or trained. She wished she could have just left. Damn that Kiba, and the lost look in his eyes last night. He soothed her, comforted her, but he held her back. Now…now she could never leave, surely they would kill her. Hell, Hanabi just might kill her anyway once she officially became leader of the clan.

"As the eldest, you are hereby deemed unworthy of being my heir, you are too weak and could ever protect this clan. Hanabi, the younger of my daughters, has surpassed you in every way. From now forth, she is heir, and future leader of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata, push back your hair so that I may affix the mark, and you will no longer be a member of the main family."

Hinata's eyes never moved, not once. Her gaze never flickered, she was used to such words from her cold father. Her body was numb, filled with pain, filled with anger. Fearing soon she would snap, she slowly…pushed back her glossy black bangs. Showing her pale and smooth forehead for her father to finally place the seal upon her. Marking her as a lesser branch family member. Hiashi raised his hand, his gaze hardened.

(((00))) Flashback (((00))

"Hinata…"

"I'm so sorry Kiba! That I failed you!"

"What do you mean failed!? Damnit Hina-chan! This isn't your fault!" he pushed her further into his chest.

"B-but, if I weren't so weak then…"

"It's not your fault. I don't even thing your stupid ass father realizes how strong you've become. Come on, you can stay at my place tonight."

She nodded. But when they turned around…Neji greeted them.

"Going somewhere _cousin?_" he spat out.

Hinata trembled against the hard chest of Kiba, as he wrapped his arms more securely around her.

"RRggh! Just leave her alone!" he yelled out.

"She is none of your concern."

"To hell she isn't! And what do you care anyway?" asked Kiba.

"She has attempted to betray this village, she will be punished."

"You can't have her!" Kiba's eyes narrowed and chakra flairing.

"Possessive much Inuzuka?" taunted Neji.

Kiba growled again, but Hinata pulled away from him, "Hinata?"

"No Kiba, he's right. My chance to escape is gone. B-bye."

"No." he grabbed her, forcing her to stay in his embrace. "No. I won't let you."

"If I don't go Kiba-kun, you just can't do this. You have to let me go."

"You asked me to let you go before. You know that I can't. I will protect you."

"Don't you see Kiba? …"

"Time to go Hinata, before your father comes looking for you himself."

"Dammit!" yelled out Kiba, finally letting her go. "This isn't fair!"

"It's also none of your business. You have your own clan, keep out of ours." lectured Neji.

Kiba watched Neji take the arm roughly of Hinata, and he watched them, watched her, walking away from him. Again.

(((00))) Flashback Over (((00)))

It was now done, now complete. It burned at first, but it was done. The curse mark was now on her forehead. She opened her eyes, the pain now clearing. Only to find the shocked look on the three people in front of her.

Hinata looked from one to the other, and back again, before finally asking… "What is it?"

"Push back your hair!" yelled her father.

Hiashi made the hand signs yet again, and attempted to place the curse on his eldest daughter. Hinata felt the pain all over again. The burning. Why was he hurting her again?

"What is wrong Father?" asked Hanabi, the hint of panic in her voice.

"I do not know. I will research this, Hinata you are dismissed."

"What's wrong Father?" asked Hinata.

"Why isn't it placed on her uncle?" seethed Neji.

"I don't know." he said plainly, looking back briefly to the elders.

"Y-You m-mean…it's n-not there? B-But, I felt it there…twice?"

"It appeared both times but, then both times…it vanished." answered Hanabi.

"W-What?" Hinata stared at her father.

Only for an elder to speak up, "Hiashi, you know why the seal won't work on Hinata. She is the true heir, the eldest. You cannot simply will it to your youngest."

Hiashi remained silent and walked out of the room. While Hanabi screamed and screeched in protest. Neji stayed silent as well, and kept his gaze on Hinata. Hinata finally looked down at her hands, thinking about what just occurred. What does this mean now?

A/N: Okay, so I decided to continue, thanks for the reviews. I'm still not sure how far I will take this, I'm just kind of winging it. But I like it so far. Thx for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: WARNING: This chapter is dark with foul language.

Chapter 3

Kiba was getting worried. Hinata hadn't been to training for a whole week now. He talked it over with Shino, but the bug ninja just kept his mouth shut, not giving any opinion. But Kiba had the distinct feeling that Shino kept quiet to hide his rage.

How can they just cast her aside like that? It was inhumane! Hell, he treated the bitches of his clan better than that! He was close to just saying fuck it, and take this to the Hokage. Someone has to step in. Here he was, not knowing if she was even in the damn village still.

"That's enough today boys." gasped their sensei, Kurenai, "I'm stopping by the Hyuuga Manor today to check on our Hinata."

_Our Hinata, _thought Kiba, _we are all she needs!_ "I'm going with you sensei."

"I don't think that's a good idea." muttered the stoic Shino.

Kiba rounded on him, "And why the hell not!? I AM going to see Hinata!"

"Do what you wish, but it may cause more stress for her. Remember what she has gone through." said Shino.

"How are we supposed to know what she's been going through? They've kept her locked up in that damn place!" barked out Kiba.

"I am going alone Kiba. As her sensei, I have that right to check on her. You worry too much, they would keep her in harm's way."

Kiba damn near growled. Was he truly the only one who paid any fucking attention to their timid teammate? He thought he knew Shino better than that, obviously not.

"Fine." muttered Kiba, in a low voice. _I'll just see her on my own then, I'll find out the truth._

Kurenai and Shino both watched him walk away, Akamaru following closely behind him, whimpering for his own worry over the blushing Hyuuga.

(((00)))

The pounding in her head never left, it was a constant. Still, her father failed to place the curse mark on her. Although he did not fail in his frequent attempts to do so.

Now with the force of her father invading her mind, she was also still under the punishment in her attempt to betray Konoha. Now…she was blank. There seemed to be nothing. Her body was completely numb. All tears were exhausted from her now puffy pinkish white eyes.

She knew now…she deserved this.

For being so weak.

So weak.

(((00)))

Kurenai had a frown fixed on her face. It was a bullshit lie if she'd ever heard one. Tomorrow she would take this to the Hokage. Something wasn't right, she was now starting to believe Kiba, something seemed terribly wrong.

She had just walked away from the front door of the Hyuuga Manor, basically being shut on her face. The excuse for Hinata's absence? 'She's been ill.' was the only response she got from Hiashi.

The elder kunoichi turned and took another last glance at the gate of the Manor, trying to see anything out of the ordinary.

Her frowned deepened and she turned away to head home.

(((00)))

"NO!" she cried out, screaming into the night. "NO STOP!"

She fought back with everything she had, how could they do this to her! HOW!

"STOP! Neji!" she pleaded his name. She was so completely broken. And now matter how hard she pounded her fists against him, he wouldn't stop.

A hand came to smack her against her face, again. "Shutup you Bitch!" her father screamed at her.

She could feel the heaviness of his arousal pressed up against her, as fresh tears sprung from her haunted eyes. She heard the faint cloth of her thick shirt being ripped open. Exposing her breast to the cool air.

Hiashi watched as his disgrace of a daughter be attacked by his nephew.

"Please STOP!" her sobs were broken, and she tried to fight him off harder.

"This is all you are good for, a SLUT!" Hiashi smacked her again. "You will be OBEDIENT!"

Neji pushed her against the wall, and attacked her mound with his teeth, nipping her harshly.

Her cries were so pitiful, they went silent.

She felt Neji's hand reach down slowly over her abdomen, going for his next target.

Her pants.

(((00)))

Kiba could smell the blood, it was Hinata's. He could damn near taste the salt of the tears she was leaking.

He was just outside the door of the Manor. He didn't even bother to knock.

Her blood, her tears, her…her fear. It permeated the air

The door was obliterated in her new rage. He would get to her, she would not stay in this house another night. He just had to find her. He moved through corridors, allowing Akamaru to take the lead just slightly, to sniff her out.

With a growl Akamaru paused near a heavy wooden door. Even before Kiba opened it, he could hear her wails, her pleas. And the dark sinister laughing of the one Hiashi Hyuuga.

Without thought the Inuzuka shot down the deep stairs, and the scene before him…the oxygen left his lungs.

He lunged his body towards Neji, yanking him off.

Before Hiashi could even understand what happened, Akamaru had his teeth around his neck, ready to snap it.

Hiashi panicked, how did he not sense this dog and his bitch! He was so caught up in the pleasure of seeing his elder daughter's pain, he couldn't even activate his Byakugan to make sure no one would interfere?

"What the FUCK are you DOING!?" screamed Kiba.

Luckily Neji was now unconscious, from the deep gash in his head, due to him hitting a cement wall.

Kiba rounded on Hiashi, for now trying to ignore the still screaming Hinata. He knew he had to be careful. He saw his faithful companions quick work. He smirked.

"You have no honor you SICK FUCK! She's your DAUGHTER! Do you even realize how precious and STRONG SHE IS!?"

Hiashi made no move. Kiba made a quick move to knock him out.

Now with the two male Hyuuga's unconscious. Kiba made his move to get his Hinata out of the hell hole. He picked up bridal style, her screams quieted into uncontrolled sobs. He held her close to him, and flew through the house. He took her straight to the Hokage's office, thank Kami it was still afternoon. 5 o'clock, Tsunade should still be there. He raced her through the street, carefully moving her tattered shirt to cover her up.

He was a whirl through the large building, not even stopping at Shizune's desk, just barged right in. Thanking the Kami's she was alone. He slammed the door shut.

"What is the meaning of…of…" Tsunade's quick growl turned into pure shock. She rushed from her desk, and raced to Kiba's side, taking the shaking girl into her arms.

She turned her now hardened gaze onto the Inuzuka. "Tell me" she whispered with deadly intent.

A/N: This is my first attempt with a dark plot. Sorry if anyone is offended. And don't worry, there will be some sunshine happiness for our KibaHina coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Lord Hiashi Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga were both in the hands of the ANBU, and Lady Hokage was finally able to rest that night. She was ready to murder the both of them when the young Inuzuka brought Hinata through her door.

But of course, she had to do the 'reasonable' thing, and allow a proper 'investigation' into the whole thing. It was only thanks to Shizune that Konoha's Hokage didn't fly off the handle. Tsunade smiled now, remembering that she did get to slap the both of them with a harsh force.

Her smile then turned to a quick frown at the thought of little Hinata bundled up in a spare office room. She just left there, seeing her bundled in Kiba's arms on the couch. She was awake, but not saying anything. Kiba reassured his Hokage that he'd take care of her.

And he did. The entire night. Tsunade suspected that neither of them slept, he probably just kept whispering to her that everything would be alright. Tsunade stayed close as well as Shizune, and members of ANBU. She took turns throughout the night to check on the both of them.

Now it was morning, the Hyuuga's safely in custody, and Hinata was still wrapped in Kiba's jacket. Still in his lap on that couch. Tsunade kept the comment to herself, but it was quite intimate. But she knew they were close friends…for now anyway.

(((00)))

He'd held her all night, kept talking to her, though she would never respond. Her gaze never even wavered, she never glanced at him, merely blinked a few times, here and there. But he never lost his resolve to make her feel better. She needed him now more than ever.

It was morning, and the Hokage just left after checking on them again. That was over half an hour ago, and there silence in the room ever since. Just the two of them, she still in his arms, wrapped up in his jacket.

Kiba noticed that the tears stopped a few hours ago, she was just quiet. Numb. He felt so helpless, but he would not lose her. He would not allow her to lose all hope in herself. He felt a small shudder come from her. And he unconsciously pulled her closer to him, to reassure her.

"K-Kiba-kun…" Kiba felt his heart clench, her voice was so heartbreaking, "What's w-wrong w-with me?"

He saw the lone tear fall from her beautiful pale eye. Down her long lash, onto her pale cheek, Hinata. He kept the frown off his face, as thought over his words carefully.

"Nothing Hinata." he really didn't know what else he could say to comfort her, she was so fragile.

"W-what's going to happen n-now Kiba-kun?" she asked, slightly trembling.

"I don't know, but don't worry. I'll never let anything happen to you. You don't have to worry anymore."

"K-Kiba-kun!" she buried her face into his chest, as tears streamed from her eyes, once again wetting his shirt.

He shushed her, and lazily drew circles on her back. Honestly, he didn't understand why her family could do that to her? Her own father and cousin, it was so sick and twisted. Completely demented. He promised himself, he would keep her safe. He should have never let her go with Neji the night before, but he couldn't just let her leave Konoha! She'd be a rogue ninja then, and the Anbu would be after her. Probably kill her for the betrayal.

He just let her continue to cry on him, continued in the familiar whispers, as he did all night long. Just for her. Always for her. She was his precious person. He loved her. But all he could do was be there for her, he knew her heart belonged to Naruto. The loudmouth even took her on a date or two, but still chose that slut Sakura. How anyone could choose her over Hinata, he had no idea, but then again, Naruto wasn't the brightest light bulb in the rookie 9.

"K-Kiba…you a-are always helping m-me. T-Thank you." she sobbed into his chest.

"Ah, what are friends for?" he teased her.

She looked up and stared deeply into his wild eyes. Her gaze, filled with tears, staring so intently into his own, that his eyes widened.

"I-I don't know what I-I would do without y-you." she admitted, still staring at him.

"Hinata…I…" he went into a slight panic, but pushed the unease and longing aside, "I will always be here for you, no matter what."

She smiled a sweet yet sad smile, one that showed honesty and truth to him. She was showing him just how fragile she really was. And now, how broken she was. The pain in his chest was instant, the longing to care for her, to ward any troubles away. To just be with her. It would be so easy now, and he knew she wouldn't push him away.

Her mind was so hurt and confused, and she would accept any positive attention. But he just couldn't do that to her. He could never hurt her so, not even for the sake of his own feelings. He could kiss her, make her his, but completely shatter her.

She needed time to heal, and he would help her along the way. Because she…was worth it. For an unusually impatient ninja, he would wait for her.

And if in the end, she never chose him, it would still be worth it to just see her happy once again.

A/N: Sorry for the long update, and for the shortness, next chappie I'll try to make longer. Thanks for those to continue to follow, and for sticking around after the 'dark' part of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Kiba made sure that Hinata was safe back at her estate. He absolutely did NOT want her to return there. But not only did the Hokage forbid her to stay with the Inuzuka clan, so did the Hyuuga clan. Not too mention his mother was not too fond of the idea to stow away the former Hyuuga heir.

When he finally left her side, their sensei Kurenai was sitting by Hinata's side, watching as she slept. He didn't like the look of his Hinata at all. She was more pale than usual, her eyes beheld deep black lines from lack of sleep and puffy from the tears. He could tell she had lost weight, and she barely weighed anything as it was.

She was in a dark place. It had been two days now since the incident, Hinata didn't talk much at all. She would only nod and seemed completely empty inside. It killed him to know that she was so hurt and broken. He himself felt torn inside, he did not want to leave her side, but he couldn't continue to shirk his own duties as a ninja. The Lady Hokage thought it best to send him and Shino with Akamaru to another mission to Suna. But he knew that if he left, the others would get to her somehow.

Of course, word was spread quickly of the former Hyuuga's tragedy. They certainly didn't know the details, just that Hinata was in a grave situation. And naturally, they all came to see her. All of them, minus Neji of course. He remembered confronting each of them, still in the Hokage Tower. Hinata was still awake that afternoon, and he left her alone on the couch to deal with them. He couldn't believe the Hokage allowed them all to come down to them.

(((00))) Flashback (((00)))

He quietly closed the door on Hinata, keeping her out of view from them all. Part of him was happy to know that they cared about her just enough to at least check and see if she was alright. But then again, he was consumed with rage at the appearance of a certain knuckle-headed blonde ninja.

Kiba crossed his arms at them, "I asked Hinata if she wanted any visitors, but she said no."

"Come on Kiba, let us see her!" yelled out Ino.

"Cha! We just want to see if she's okay." added Sakura, rather sarcastically, like always.

Kiba grunted, "She's fine, she needs time alone."

"So then, why do you get to go in a see her?" demanded Naruto.

Kiba simply glared at him, and refused to answer.

"What if we just go in there a few at a time? Please?" asked Tenten.

Kiba knew that the two were close at one time. But recently Neji put a stop to all that. A few months back the Hyuuga prodigy started acting really strangely. Never before did he agree with Hiashi Hyuuga on anything. Before this sudden change, he and Hinata were even on friendly terms with each other. But it stopped, and Neji broke Tenten's heart, and she found it too difficult to even speak with Hinata for some time.

"What happened to her Kiba?" Ino pouted.

"Man, this is such a drag. We should just stay out of it." drudged Shikamaru.

"Why isn't Neji with her Kiba? Isn't he supposed to be like, her protector or something?" asked Choji.

"YOSH! I shall take my rival's place, and protect the beautiful youthful Hyuuga-chan!" declared Lee.

Tenten hit him upside the head. Kiba kept his arms crossed, and Akamaru came up to join him by his side. He just shook his head at the large group in front of him. And caught eyes with Shino, they stared at each other for a moment (well Kiba thought they did, he really couldn't tell with his face covered up).

"Well, obviously we won't be able to see her, so let's just go. We can come back another time. Come on Naruto." said the pink haired kunoichi, who grabbed the blonde by his arm and yanked him along. He stopped, and Sakura just kept on going.

Soon Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten and Lee were the only ones remaining.

"What do you guys want? I told you, she doesn't want to see anyone! Now GO!" yelled Kiba.

"It's troublesome, but we talk sometimes on missions. If she's in trouble, I want to know." said Shikamaru.

_Funny,_ Kiba thought, _Shikamaru never really showed this much effort over something like this before. _

"I'm sorry, no one is getting through this door." he grunted back at the lazy ninja.

"Fine, I'll try again later." he said, hands in pockets and walking slowly away.

"You guys might as well just leave like Shikamaru, they don't call him a genius for nothing."

"LET ME SEE HER KIBA!" demanded Naruto, again no reply, "WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?"

"I WONDER!" yelled out Kiba.

With that he turned on his heel and opened the door, not even allowing Akamaru to follow him. He was ready to close it shut and lock it, before a hand stopped him. He turned and glared into the sunglasses of Shino Aburame.

"Hinata is my teammate, just as much as she is yours." he said in a cold voice.

Kiba scoffed, "Since when do you even care Shino? I tried telling you and sensei something wasn't right. I'm the only one who pays any damn attention to her. You don't deserve to be on a team with her."

Kiba tried to close the door on his hand, but Shino removed it before it could be done.

There was a lot of tension for a while after that, because naturally, Hinata heard the entire ordeal. But yet, she didn't feel a thing. She was numb and raw.

(((00))) Flashback Over (((00)))

He met Shino at the gate, they looked in each other's direction, then avoided all conversation unless it was absolutely necessary. Which was only to determine when to set up camp for the night. Whatever, they just had to make sure this scroll reached the Kazekage of Suna.

(((00)))

Tsunade stared at the elders of clan Hyuuga. Shit. Now what?

"This is an outrage…"

"I told you before, this is being investigated. The allegations will not be revealed until the investigation is completed. Watch yourself, the reputation of your precious head is on the line. Not too mention of the acclaimed Hyuuga prodigy."

"…When can we expect them to be returned? This is absolutely ridiculous, there is no reason for this nonsense!"

"You will all keep your voice down!" she yelled.

"Respect your Hokage!" demanded Shizune.

Many of the elders scoffed.

"You may want to plan the installation of the next clan leader. It's quite possible that Hiashi Hyuuga's days are numbered." Tsunade said in a low, quiet voice.

They all gasped, "What!? But we don't even know who the heir is!"

"The obvious choice is Hinata! From what I understand from intelligence, the curse seal would not fuse to her forehead, correct? She is the true heir, not that young genin."

"It is against Hiashi-sama's will."

"What of the rules and traditions of the Hyuuga clan?"

"It will be considered, but for now, we await Hiashi's return to his position."

A/N: Yay, finally another update. Doesn't seem so bad, since I'm just kind of winging it here. Whatever, hope at least a few enjoy!

This is story is officially being dedicated to blondegirl09, thank you so much for your support. And really really sorry if the story sucks, oh well. I try.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed, still don't own.

Warning: Again, this is a relatively dark fic, so beware. Just know that it does get better, and lightens up a bit later on. Back out if it bothers you.

CHAPTER 6

She was now alone, it was dark, she didn't feel safe here in her home. In her room. She lit the small candle on the table next to her bed. It's flames flickering around her. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she rested her head there.

Bangs clouding her large swollen eyes. Why? Why did they do this? They hated her so much, to do this. If…if Kiba hadn't shown…she shook the thoughts away.

She needed to figure out what her next move was. It was obvious, even more now than before, that her entire family despised and hated her. She could try to escape again. But knew she wouldn't even make it outside the village gates. Anbu was posted everywhere in the Hyuuga compound. Nope, that option was now gone.

What else was there? Suicide? Wouldn't be the first time the thought fluttered through her mind. But she chalked it up, that she was even too cowardly to take her own life.

There was nothing. She couldn't even think straight. Kami, everything she does ends up in disaster. She can't do anything right!

No matter how hard she tries, pushes herself, it doesn't matter. It's never enough! How can she be so weak! So pathetic?

So…so…WORTHLESS!?

Tears gathered in those large eyes of hers, her freakishly pale eyes, like the dead or blind. Everything about her was ugly. No wonder Naruto never even seen her before, only the pinkette. She knew though, deep down, she was never good enough for Naruto.

She wasn't good enough for anyone, or anything. And poor Kiba, wasting his time taking care of her. He actually gave the fool's hope that it would turn out alright. Yeah fucking right. How? Turn back time, and let her not even be conceived?

Often she wondered if it would have been better had she never been born? She took a kunai from her drawer. Often she thought, if she was never born, her family wouldn't have problems. She eyes the kunai with uncertainty.

If she never lived, everything would be perfect for her village. Nothing would have ever ever gone wrong. It was all her fault. All of it was. The reason why the third Hokage was killed, why her village was attacked. Why people hated Naruto. In some sick twisted way, she believed it was all her doing. By simply existing.

She slowly drew a deep line across the flesh of her left arm. Funny, shouldn't she feel something? Pain? Where was the raw ache that was usually there? Interesting. She cut again. Harder this time, still nothing. No emotion entered her brain, except that her body was so worthless that she couldn't even feel pain. She was pathetic.

She carved one word, so deep into her arm. Kept going over and over again, with the tip of her kunai. She smiled at the finished product. So much blood, it covered her arm and hand, her nightgown and sheets.

She looked down at the word there, imbedded forever into her arm. One word, something she will always be, always was.

Weak.

She licked the kunai clean. No one would ever know her new little secret. No one would even bother to care. She replaced her knife back in the drawer. Removed the sheets from her bed, and replaced them with new ones. Rinsed her bloodied arm in the attached bathroom of her room.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. So tempted to punch was she saw there, but dearly not wanting any attention brought to herself. But then, why should she hide anything? What did she care? No one else did, so why did she care to hide this?

(((00))) Two days later (((00)))

The Kazekage, after reading the scroll, journeyed with Kiba and Shino back to Konoha for a meeting with the Hokage. Much to the ire of Kiba. He just wanted to get back as soon as possible. Back to Hinata. He was gone too long as it was. Now they had to wait another day before leaving, so Gaara could tie up some paperwork before leaving.

He was growing more and more impatient as the minutes ticked by. The still angry Shino was watching his restless teammate from the wall. Watching him pace back and forth. Even Akamaru stared at his master in confusion.

"Why don't you take a seat?" asked Shino.

Kiba stopped and stared coldly into the encased eyes of his partner, "Why don't you go fuck off?"

"I care for Hinata as well, you're not the only one."

"Could've fooled me." Kiba said, resuming his pacing.

"What happened Kiba? Tell me that much. Think what you want, but Hinata is very important to me."

"…It's not my place to tell her business." he growled lowly.

"Why can't I even see her then? Even Kurenai-sensei got to see her, but not me? She's home now, she should be fine."

"That's the last place she should be! They could destroy her! She's already so broken!"

"Tell me." demanded Shino. "Stop hiding this from me Kiba, she's ours! Our Hinata."

"She's…"

A light knock was heard at the door before it opened. Revealing a battle ready Gaara. "I'm ready to depart."

The two members nodded solemnly, and the four quickly left Suna behind.

(((00))) Days later in the Hyuuga mansion (((00)))

Hinata was basically left to her own devices. No one came to visit her, or if they did, were turned away. No problem, she didn't want to see anyone anyway. They would only cause to remind her of how utterly useless and pathetic she was. Like she needed the reminder.

She found so much joy in her new hobby. She would cradle her kunai knife before causing the lines of crimson across her flesh. It wasn't just her arm now. No, she would cut along her stomach and legs. Her thighs. Everywhere she could. Even stab herself a few times here and there. Not too deeply, but the feeling gave her a rush! Such joy! She actually found satisfaction as she viewed the carved words over her body. The pain still wasn't there.

The words were the same, over and over again. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. Worthless. Emptiness. Nothing. She even would giggle at times while going over and renewing her old wounds. She'd moved her little practice to the bathroom though. It was a lot easier to clean up in there.

At the end of her routine, she'd watch herself in the mirror, fighting the urge to remove her ugly face from the reflection.

She sat there, happily cutting herself, when the door was barged in on her. She was naked, going over the word Nothing on her right thigh. Wide lavender eyes, met cool calculating ones.

(((00)))

They had all just entered the gates of Konoha. Kiba grew antsy, as they were passing by the Hyuuga compound. Then Gaara-sama stopped and frowned. His traveling companions gave him an odd look. Akamaru yelped as though he was hurt.

"What is it boy? What's wrong?" Kiba asked Akamaru.

Bark!

"Blood. So much blood." Gaara's voice was calm, collective. Determined.

Now Kiba could smell it. Kami, the air permeated it. He knew this scent, smelled it before. The terror flashed through his eyes. Gaara set off ahead of them, following the call of the sweet blood.

Kiba was frozen still, didn't acknowledge that Shino called to him from over his shoulder, following after Gaara. Akamaru just behind him.

No. Not again! HINATA!

A/N: Phew, I'll admit, I myself have been in a dark mood. Perfect for this fic! Even though I've been feeling evil lately, I still enjoy writing the story. Trust me, it does eventually lighten up, but things like this really happens. This is something I want to explore. There are so many human emotions, and reactions to difficult situations. Blah blah, enough of the author's comments.

Drop a line, let me what you think so far? I'll try to update soon, (hopefully when in a better mood!)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. (Last time placing a disclaimer.)

Chapter 7

Intelligent, shocked eyes stared openly at the kunoichi. Surprise thundering instantly through his mind as he gaped at the bloody mess on the floor. Her face was more pale than usual as streams of her innocent blood poured from several deep cuts all over her nude figure. He saw the kunai knife in hand, still digging into her thigh, carving deeper into a word she placed there. Noticing the kunai still buried in her thin leg, he immediately used his family's jutsu.

Hinata gave a light gasp as she felt her body freeze instantly. She didn't try to fight it, knowing she would fail, like she had so many times before already.

"Hinata, why?" his voice weak, trying to understand.

"Why what Shikamaru-san?" she asked in a light, innocent tone.

He raised his hand, so that her own hand would copy his, and get the knife out of her body. It was sickening, just looking at her. He trembled, and blamed himself for not coming to see her sooner. He failed her as a friend, and fellow shinobi.

She was now standing, her body in the exact stance as his.

(((00)))

He could smell the blood calling to him, so sweet. Just a little bit further, his mouth was almost watering at the prospect of mixing that alluring scent with his sand. His head rolled at the temptation. His beast was gone, but still he yearned for this blood. Was he really the monster all along?

His head rolled, his hands grabbing his fiery hair, desperately trying to cling to sanity. Breathe. In. Out. He just needed to calm down, he's the damn Kazekage, he should be able to handle bloodlust.

So sweet. And it was getting strong the closer he dragged his body towards the huge doors.

"Stay here Gaara-sama." muttered Shino, as he hurried after Kiba and Akamaru, who already raced ahead of them.

The Kazekage nodded painfully, still grabbing at his head to calm down.

Kiba didn't spare the red-headed creep another glance, just raced past him. Akamaru hot on his trail, still whimpering at the amount of blood he picked up in his fine-tuned sense of smell. He raced through the compound, he knew where the source was coming from, it was that strong. He barged into her room, he saw Shikamaru standing in the doorway to her bathroom. He violently moved the Nara out of the way, only for his jutsu to break on Hinata as she fell towards the ground.

Kiba caught her easily, as horror was displayed across his face. He thought he would lose it and vomit at the sight of her. She looked pitiful. Torn, numb, so completely and utterly broken. Fuck, why did he even allow himself to leave her when he knew the state she was in.

He gulped and swallowed loudly. Hinata didn't move in his embrace on her, he finally pulled away from her. Taking in the full sight. He heard Shino's entrance, the swarm of his insects ready to destroy at his beckoning, then he heard him gasp.

"…Hina." Kiba didn't know what to say to her.

Her body was covered with deep gashes, and long lines of cuts. He saw so many depressing words, mutilated all over her beautiful body. He stopped breathing, he couldn't breathe in the scent of her innocent blood anymore, he would throw up if he did.

He turned to Shikamaru and Shino, "We must get her to the hospital." Damn, he breathed in again and felt his stomach roll. Shino couldn't move, so Shikamaru searched her closet for a loose gown to place over her body.

Kiba placed the white gown over her body. Still Hinata couldn't move, what was the point? She didn't care that these men had seen her naked. That was the only thing she had to offer anyone, her body.

Shikamaru forced her to walk with his shadow-possession jutsu. No one would touch her, scared they would only hurt her further.

Gaara was still where Shino left him, he was physically straining himself from devouring the former Hyuuga heiress. Shino noticed this, and excused himself to finish out their mission.

"Get Tsunade-sama to the hospital Shino, I don't care. No one else will see her wounds. Only the Hokage." Kiba demanded.

(((00)))

It was actually quite a boring day for Sakura, not too many injuries or surgeries today. All that soon changed, as she saw Hinata with Kiba and Shikamaru walk through the emergency room doors.

Sakura gasped loudly, seeing the condition her friend was in.

Hinata's white gown was nearly completely soaked in her own blood. So much so, that she was leaving drops of crimson as she walked forward. She rushed to the Hyuuga girl, only to be stopped by Kiba.

"No. I want Tsunade-sama. And I want Tsunade-sama only." Kiba said calmly.

Really, he didn't know how to respond to Hinata's behavior. He truly felt as though he has lost his love, he couldn't comprehend her doing this to herself. Sakura was just surprised to not hear the dog boy screaming for anyone to heal his precious Hinata-chan.

"But Kiba, she's need attention now!" she said, going after Hinata anyway.

Kiba grabbed her arm harshly, looking straight into her emerald eyes, "I. Said. No. You can put her in a room, but you will not be the one to treat her. You don't deserve that right." he spat.

"…Wha! Who the hell do you think you are Kiba! She needs help! Look at her, she might pass out any minute now! And what did I ever do to you?" she asked, angrily trying to pull out of his grasp.

"The Hokage only. And I just don't like annoying little sluts like you."

"I don't care if you like me or not you ugly dog, but I'm a medic nin, and she needs my help. It's my job."

"Touch her and I swear I will kill you. You have no idea what she has been through, and you don't care at all so you have no right to see her."

"Kiba-kun," interrupted his angel's soft voice, "I just want to go home, I can heal myself, it's really no problem at all. I hate to be a burden."

Kiba stared at her for a second with soft eyes, before turning to Sakura with another glare, "Make yourself useful and put her in a room."

"Fine." she scoffed, "Come on Hinata-chan."

"I don't think so, she's not leaving our side. Now show us the way."

Kiba knew he was overreacting. But damn if this annoying little bitch was going to see what Hinata had done to herself, he would not allow that humiliation to befall his love. He never knew he could be this calm before. He was so out of character, but he was doing what he thought was best for Hinata. Shikamaru was silent the entire time. Not speaking since he asked Hinata why. They were fairly decent friends, or so he thought. And he just couldn't stand seeing her like this. He had no idea why she would do this to herself, and still didn't know what happened to her before. But as a friend, troublesome or not, he should have checked up on her sooner than he did.

"In there." Sakura said, she was so pissed she just wanted to smash Kiba's head in. "I'm sorry, but your mutt will have to wait outside!."

"Sakura…fuck off." Kiba was beyond annoyed by her.

"Ohhh! I HATE YOU KIBA"

"Good, then leave. You're so annoying." he deadpanned, his focus on Hinata, making sure she wouldn't fall while trying to sit on the small hospital bed.

Sakura was struck, those words. Those familiar words, they hurt so much. The very same Sasuke-kun said to her so many years ago. She softly closed the door behind her, tears brimming from her eyes. She needed some comfort and knew just where to get it. She'd have to visit Ichiraku's later tonight. And not for the ramen.

(((00)))

Shino and Gaara, who was finally calm now, waited patiently for Tsunade to finish with her current meeting. Shino still didn't know what had happened to Hinata, didn't know what drove her to mangle her flesh so. But it was Neji Hyuuga who opened the door, a somber and guilt-ridden expression on his face.

Neji winced at Shino, for reasons unknown to the Aburame. Neji looked just as hurt as Hinata, minus the blood-soaked body.

"Come in Shino, Gaara-sama." said Tsunade from behind her desk.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Thanks to lionbaby for getting me back on track. I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic. Okay, a long while. And I'll try to update faster, I know how I want to continue. And the bad times for Hinata should be coming to a close soon. Unless I'm feeling angsty, (evil grin).

Please R&R, even if you don't like it, so I can try to improve.


End file.
